


falling into fieldwork

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dildos, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Femslash, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girls Kissing, Make Outs, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Reader, Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Reader, Bobbi Morse/Reader, Jemma Simmons/Reader, Melinda May/Alphonso Mackenzie/Jemma Simmons/Daisy Johnson/Bobbi Morse/Female Reader, Melinda May/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Reader, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Reader
Kudos: 16





	falling into fieldwork

You are tongue kissing Daisy Johnson. Her arms move up and down your shoulders. She unzips your jeans and sends a small vibration pulse straight into your pussy. You moan into her mouth.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck Daisy, please.”

Daisy smirks against your lips. She brings her hands to cup your big breasts and starts massaging them with her powers.

“Oh Daisy yes!”

“Shh, it’s Quake, honey.”

“I’m sorry!” You reply. Her vibrations get stronger. Her tongue roughly parts open your mouth again. You rub your body against the material of her field suit.

“Quake! I love you, Quake!”

Daisy squeezes your ass and quakes it hard. It trembles in her strong hands. She smacks a cheek and fingers your pussy. “Hell yeah you do. Now what do they call me in space, honey?”

She fingers your pussy vigorously with three fingers and her vibration powers. The pleasure is so overwhelming you think you might pass out. You yell: “Quake Destroyer of Pussies!” just as your cum spills onto her fingers. She plunges them back in your mouth.

“And don’t you forget it honey.”

You see Melinda May walk onto base in a little purple nightgown.

Her boobs bounce as she strolls across the base, and everyone wants to stare at the beautiful sight but looks away for fear of pissing off the fearsome agent.

You check Agent May for injuries. She swears she’s fine, but she wants you to check underneath her thighs. She licks her lip. Your breathing gets faster. You slip your hands beneath the slip and start to finger May’s pussy. Her enchanting dark eyes stare right at you as you pump three fingers in her. Her mouth widens in pleasure but she never makes a sound.

She turns around on the exam bed. She wants you to check her ass. You rub around May’s small, tan ass and slowly stick a vibrating dildo inside her. You part a strand of her glossy hair and kiss her pretty pink lips. She grinds her nearly naked body against you. Unbelievably, May reaches under your underwear and starts stroking your ass, while the white dildo moves in and out of her ass.

May flips your bodies, pressing your ass up on the exam bed while she takes your place kneeling before you so that her face is level to your pussy. She gives you a naughtily look from under her lashes that makes your heart flutter, and then she starts eating out your cunt. Melinda licks inside your pussy, tickling your insides as you grip her hair in pleasure. After she makes you come on her mouth, she climbs on top of you and straddles you by the waist. She reaches into a bag and starts stripping into the sexy leather number she wore during the mission in Italy. Images of May soaking wet and her lips painted red come flooding into your vision.

You unzip the suit so her breasts are exposed and start lapping on her nipples. Daisy catches your eyes and you up to see her eyes full of lust, a hand stroking her clit from inside her tight skinny jeans.

Bobbi and Jemma come up beside Daisy and all three of them watch from behind the glass doors of the med bay while you and May fuck each other. Bobbi and Jemma start making out. Jemma coaxes Daisy out of her pants and smacks her ass when she knows your looking. You groan and rub your hand on the dildo still fucking Melinda’s ass.

Daisy wiggles her ass in front of the glass and blows a kiss. You have your third orgasm. May speeds up her thrusts. Jemma presses sloppy kisses onto Daisy and Bobbi’s breasts. May fucks you harder.

Bobbi pulls down her pants and reveals a big strap on dick. She presses Daisy’s nice big ass on it and starts fucking her on it. Daisy moans as her ass takes the huge dildo. Her firm, rounded cheeks bump on Bobbi’s hips, wobbling them up and down and Bobbi’s strap continues to impale her. Jemma has stripped naked and is teasing her nipples while she watches Daisy’s ass get fucked.

Soon Mack comes over, meaning to tell you guys to stop, but he also stands by the med bay in a trance.

Daisy comes on Bobbi’s dildo. The sexy blonde smiles and congratulates her on a job well done with a searing kiss that sends hot arousal straight to Mack’s cock. As May continues to tongue fuck you you smile at Mack, who starts to rub at his cock inside his jeans.

Daisy somehow goes from kissing Bobbi to licking Jemma’s pale nipples. Bobbi helps Mack out of his shirt and jacket.

Every lady in the hall and med bay pauses their ministrations to stare at Mack’s large, muscled chest.

May smiles up at you encouragingly. “Go get him.” 

You start to obey, but it turns out that Mack was thirsty for you too. He opens the door and Bobbi, Daisy, and Jemma trail after him, all curious.

“Agent.” Mack greets indifferently.

“Sir.”

“Strip.”

“Yes, Sir.” Without arguing back to u happily strip naked for the sexy new Director of SHIELD. Mack grips your ass and rubs your naked pussy against his thigh, smearing yours and May’s come all over his pants.

He kisses your collarbone and kneads you’re breasts softy, a relaxing change from all the rough fucking with the ladies.

Mack is a romantic. It’s what you love the most about him. That and his – Mack’s monster cock pushes inside you with no trouble and you find yourself grateful for all the stimulation you had beforehand. Mack pumps in and out of you, and it feels so good to finally have a nice hard cock deep inside you. The ladies were good and really, really sexy, but their was only so much you could do without a real, pulsating cock in you.

Mack comes inside you with a grunt, and you kiss him deeply to show your gratitude.

Someone next to you coughs.

Daisy, May, Bobbi, and Jemma are standing behind you in a line, looking up at Mack with hooded eyes and their fingers on their clits. Looks like you weren’t the only one who craved Mack’s cock around SHIELD.

May is first in line, and Mack hikes her up on his hip and sinks his cock inside her trembling cunt. May gasps and sighs in relief as Mack fills her up, eyes rolling back when he thrusts ferociously inside her cunt.

The other girls watch hungrily as they wait their turns. You get bet bored and start making out with Bobbi, who is perfectly happy to pull your hair and slide her tongue around her mouth while waiting for her turn on Mack’s cock. The hot blonde grabs you by the air and forces your mouth up to reach hers. You let out a little squeak and stand up on your tip toes to reach the tall woman’s mouth. Bobbi parts her lips and you moan when her tongue scrapes along your teeth. Bobbi gently bites the outside of your lip and you feel yourself wishing she would bite you harder, hard enough to draw blood just you could see her lick it off with her talented tongue.

Speaking of talented tongues, you look back and see Daisy kneeled in front of Mack’s cock, face fucking him. You break of from Bobbi to watch the show; Jemma takes that as her cue to push two fingers inside your slick cunt. You wail in ecstasy as the cute biochemist finger fucks you, all the while keeping your eyes locked on Daisy Johnson’s bobbing head as she deepthroats the well endowed new Director of SHIELD.

You wonder if they ever did this with Coulson. The thought sends a firm spark of arousal straight to your clit. Coulson had a certain sexiness about him that was very underrated. With thoughts of Coulson you found yourself staring back at May, who was now getting fucked in the ass with Bobbi’s magical white dildo.

Your body starts to shiver as you feel another climax working its way through your cunt, and within seconds Jemma Simmons’ cute mouth is covered in your cum. She kisses you on the lips and you dismiss her to play with Bobbi and May on the side while you continue to watch Daisy lick all the cum leaking from Mack’s enormous cock. Mack pushes himself harder into Daisy’s mouth until her nose reaches his testes. And then he finally comes with a grunt, sending her off with a slap to her ass and waiting for the next agent to come forward. May pounces at the chance and plants herself demurely at his feet. Mack smirks and roughly turns her backwards and bends her body at the waist so that her firm ass is mere inches away from his still erect dripping cock.

Without further distraction Mack smears his wet cock against her stretched out entrance, courtesy of Bobbi’s dildo, and he slides into her ass in one great thrust. May doesn’t flinch. The sound of naked flesh slapping together reverberates in the glass room. It motivated Bobbi to mount herself inside of Daisy and fuck her friend’s ass in the same way Mack is fucking May’s.

May’s cheeks slam continuously into Mack’s balls and her breasts sway and jiggle. Daisy’s move in much the same way except that she is still partially clothed in her Quake uniform top, with the zipper pulled down to give her tits space to breathe. They stretch against the material as the move in time with Bobbi’s thrusts. Her ass cheeks separate and bounce as Bobbi stretches her out, cum littering the floor as fluids leak out of her pussy. Jemma licks a stripe of Daisy’s nipple, toying with one before eagerly moving onto the other.

Its all to much to watch and you cum once, twice, four times, just rubbing gentle circles on your clit and nipples as the Agents of SHIELD fuck the hell out of each other. A moan escapes you as the now familiar and never really leaving feelings of arousal swell up again at the sexy setting around you.

If this was how every Friday night was spent at SHIELD, you might just get used to life as an agent.


End file.
